rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinforcements from non-Persona users
In this scene Team robot enter the heat of battle in team robot mystery (we now cut to Seed and the investigation team surrounded by a lot of card soldiers) Rise(on hologram): Enemy reinforcements and it looks like more are coming! Yosuke:(weeping sweat off his forehead)Oh man this isn't looking good Junpei: There's no end to these guys! Yami:(sounding exhausted)I Don't think... I don't think we can get to the queen this way! Yukiko: My stamina's running low! Yukari: Their not giving us any breathing room Madoka: i'm running out of energy to create arrows Chie: Ahhh i need meat Kyoko: I'm sooo Hungry!! Aigis: I believe we will lose stamina when we reach the 'queen' within Labrys: Aigis is right we're getting our backs are against the wall Shard: If anybody's got a plan i'm all ears! Zen: Everybody fallback and regroup i'll take care of this Homura: N-no Zen that's a bad idea Kanji: Homura's right your worn out as the rest of us! Misteru: If only we could rest a little Minato: However their making it impossible for us (all of sudden a fire ball was thrown at a card solider then he disintegrated other card solider electrified and sliced into pieces) Minato: (he turns to Kyoko, Miki and Yami)Nice shot guys! Kyoko: Um that wasn't us Ken: Wait if it wasn't you then who- Mysterious voice: Sorry to keep you all waiting dudes and Dudette's Mysterious Female voice: Don't worry we'll take it from here Chie: HUH!? Who's there!? play this link (Minato and Yu turned and saw a team of heroes all shapes and sizes but only they were on shadows and they poseing the middle figures blue eyes lid as like he was a robot) Yousuke: W-Who in the world are you guys!? (the figure stepped into the light revealing an orange robot) Orange android: Why hello there i'll explain everything later but all you need to know is we're here to help Girl with black hair: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Attack! (the heroes charged at the card soldiers there were two monkeys, 7 human girls another android but he was black a dinosaur and 5 anamorphic animals , Two adult plumbers and a huge robot with a omega symbol on its arms) (as the heroes entered the battle they hear a voice from their com links) Tails: Lookout! More card soldiers Blue hedgehog: Thanks Tails (turns to his colleagues)That's go! (The black android summoned buzz blades to his hands) Black android: Open wide and Say AHH(as he threw the buzz blades 2 card soldiers were sliced into pieces the buzz blades returned to the android)And that's how i make a point Bat girl: My turn Screw-kick!(as she jumped into the air and dive bombed into a card solider causing to fade away) (the orange android tuned to the blue hedgehog and a girl with rainbow hair) orange Android: Sonic, Rainbow do a dash boost! (The two nodded they performed a high five then they speed became super rainbow) Blue hedgehog and Rainbow haired girl: Double Rainbow boost! double boost (as they dashed 12 card troops exploded) Squirrel girl: Yeah way to go Sonic! (the path to queen is now clear) Yousuke:(with a surprised look at team robot)W-Whats going on here? Yukari: Never mind that are they persona users Yami: I don't think so i don't sense any kind of persona energy in any one of them Akihiko: Heh Reinforcements from Non-persona users i like it Chie: I don't get what's going on but their helping us right? Labrys: Well that's go enough for me!(as she brought out her axe again) Minato: Now's our chance let's dethrone that queen! Yu: Push forward everyone! Queen of hearts:(growls) Such ANNOYING creatures fine i'll do it myself! I won't let you have it belongs to me!!!! (SEED and the investigation team summon their personas again) All: Persona! Fukka: those people from earlier are battling the card soldiers Yami: Glad to know thanks Fukka Shard: Now we got the queen where we want her go! Crimson Guardian blade of the wicked!(Crimson guardian slashed the queen 3 times leaving a lot of damage)Labrys! Chie! Your up! Chie and Labrys: Got it! Labrys: Go Ariadne! (Ariadne fired arrows damaging the queens arms) Chie:Tomoe!(Tomoe slashes the queens right arm off) Queen of hearts(screams)No how could how be!?! my reign is absolute! Zen: Nothing is absolute! Minato and Yu: Go! Izanagi/Orpheus deliver the final blow! (Orpheus attacked 1st by torching the queen and weakening her Izanagi implied the his sword though the queen) queen of hearts: NO My treasure!!!!!(as she felled to the ground she disappeared) (Yu and Minato share a fist bump) (the orange android and his friends approach the heroes) Orange android: I'm not gonna you guys were awesome! Yukiko: u-Um who are you? black android: We just happened to be the neighbour hood your in Green dinosaur: After all it's everyday adventure finds you Big Monkey: Or maybe sometimes it finds us Minato: you seem like alive people even though some of you aren't human Blue hedgehog: well some of us are animals Homura: but how did you find us Black hedgehog: the siblings in blue told us all about this place and where to find you Green plumber: It was no picnic Girl with purple skin and black glasses: We should introduce each other later we should get going Zen: But before we make our leave we must have to get what we come here for (Zen walks over to the chest and opens it) Red plumber: So what's inside? (Zen reveals a rabbit plushie the plushie had a tag that said Niko) Girl with southern accent: A plush Rabbit? Now who in tarnation put a plushie in this crazy maze? Girl with rainbow hair: I don't know crazy people like Pinkie pie? Girl with yellow and orange hair: Maybe but let's not jump to conclusions Madoka: What does 'Niko' even mean Rei: It must mean smile Labrys: so Zen-kun do you remember anything Zen: I remember that there are 4 guardians in 4 other labyrinths and there was something i had to do here but i can't remember Small monkey: Wow nice to see you remember something Yu: maybe if we find the other 4 items we can bring bring zen's memories back (Sounds of a school bell) Shard: hey that sounds like the bells Minato: We heard the bells from our world to Orange android: the same with us Black android: maybe there's a connection somewhere (bells stop) Kyoko: Well the bells stopped that's good to know Green dinosaur: Does where the exit is we are completely lost Minato: follow us (Minato leads the new to a warper the heroes take it back to the front of you in wonderland)